It is desirable that dielectric layers used in select applications, circuit materials for example, meet electrical performance characteristics (e.g., low loss, low dielectric constant), physical performance characteristics (e.g., good heat resistance, good dimensional stability without substantial loss of other desirable performance properties, good adhesion to substrate(s), toughness), and also be environmentally friendly (e.g., halogen-free, lead-free, low volatile organic content).
There is a need for halogen-free, flame-retardant, highly thermally conductive, low dielectric constant thermosetting polymer formulations for use in dielectric layers including reducing the need for external metal or graphite heat sinks.